The present invention pertains to insect traps, and more particularly to flea or tick traps that are placed under pet blankets, pillows or pads and include a self-contained internal heat transmissive component for ectoparasite attraction.
The household pet flea is a common vector of diseases of both humans and household pets. A trap that removes fleas from the household environment benefits the health and well being of both the pet and master. Fleas do not spend the majority of their life cycle on a pet. The flea only resides on the animal for a period of time necessary to obtain a "blood meal". The blood meal is necessary to obtain sufficient protein for egg development. After the flea has obtained its blood meal from the animal, the flea leaves the animal and proceeds to lay non-sticky translucent eggs. Thus, the majority of the life cycle of household pet fleas are spent in pet blankets, pillows or pads, the disembarcation point of the flea from the pet after its "blood meal". A flea trap that traps both fleas, and eggs laid by fleas when in the pet mat therefore provides an efficient method of household pest eradication without the need for potentially toxic insecticides. Furthermore, such a flea trap for use in conjunction with a pet blanket, pillow or pad, but not integral therewith, allows washing of the pet pad and continued use when a new pet pad is purchased, and allows transport of the trap for use under different pet pads.
Flea traps that are known in the art that are located under a pet during rest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,517, issued to Smith, et al., and U.S. Pat No. 4,649,861, issued to Elkins, et al. Both of the traps disclosed in these patents are pet mats per se that include a top layer that allows passage of insects therethrough, a middle layer treated with an adhesive chemical compound, and a bottom layer that does not allow passage of insects therethrough. When a pet lies on one of the mats disclosed in these patents, fleas and flea eggs pass through the top layer and are trapped in the adhesive middle foam layer. The mats taught by the above two patents have a limited useful life. When the mat becomes soiled or dirty by pet use, it must be discarded and a new one purchased. Additionally, application of the chemical adhesive to the foam padding middle layer is complex and expensive, required corona treatment or etching.
Other flea or small insect traps known in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,856, issued to Olive, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,506, issued to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,789, issued to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,998, issued to Clay; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,220, issued to Justice; and U.S. Pat. No. 765,420, issued to Esmonin. All of the above patents generally pertain to flea traps, but are not designed to be used in conjunction with a pet mat. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,856, issued to Olive, et al., discloses a flea trap including an adhesive layer and a chemiluminescent light source of a wave length that attracts fleas. The remainder of these patents all disclose flea traps including an electrical light source of a wave length, either ultra-violet or visible, that attracts fleas or other insects. However, as stated, none of the above patents disclose a trap configured to be used in conjunction with a pet mat. Also, all of the above patents disclose either a cumbersome, expensive, and potentially dangerous electrical connection to actuate a light/heat source, or include a "cold" chemical-based light source that does not attract insects by heat.
A need thus exists for a flea trap to be used in conjunction with a pet mat but which is separable from the pet mat so that the pet mat can be washed and cleaned. Additionally, a need exists for this type of flea trap in which the adhesive is not retained in foam material that is expensive and complex to produce. Also, a need exists for this type of flea trap in which an internally contained heat source attracts fleas or the like for a substantial length of time without a cumbersome electrical connection.